


each time ( i will find you )

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Compilation of their lives, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentions of Death, each chapter is one lifetime, mentions of blood and stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Maybe I’ll see you in another life, if this one wasn’t enough.” - Florence + The Machine,How Big, How Blue, How Beautifulor where Wonwoo’s last words becomes his vow to find him over and over again.





	each time ( i will find you )

Everyone who knew either of the couple would have no hesitation in answering that they were obsessed with one another, in such deep love that quite possibly nothing could stand in their way. True love conquers all they said and Wonwoo truly believes that. Junhui has grown up next to him, the two being friends since childhood but it wasn’t until they reached the age of 17 then they realised that the feelings they shared were definitely more than platonic. Junhui has expected his confession to be rejected and was undeniably overjoyed when Wonwoo just picked him up in his lanky arms and kissed him against his bedroom wall, taking advantage of the fact that his parents had gone overseas to have the entire night to themselves, exploring each other in ways they’ve never done before. They were each other’s firsts for plenty of things, they were each other’s first love, kiss, friend, boyfriend and lover. And many more to come, Wonwoo thought. Even if the government wanted to keep them away, Wonwoo would walk through hell and back to keep his boyfriend by his side.

Their friends already had an inkling that the two had not so friendly feelings for each other since they’ve known them and were thrilled to have Wonwoo reveal that he and Junhui has been dating since their summer break had started. Happiness seemed to be the only thing ahead of them with graduation just right around the corner but unfortunately, life isn’t a fairytale or so it may seem.

Their love was so great that even as the robber had stabbed them both multiple times in the chest only to run away with their wallets, they still managed to find each other in the dark, secluded alleyway. It was 1956 and no one dared to investigate the screams of two men in some alleyway so they all pretended to be deaf to their pleas as they turned on some jazz in their homes, Wonwoo had the shorter end of the stick, having been stabbed viciously trying to protect Junhui. Interracial relationships were usually frowned upon on, it was even worse as it was between two gay men so many would go on to think that their deaths were a hate crime, wanting to teach a lesson to others who hid behind their masks of being straight. However, that was not the case. It was a way of fate testing their love for one another and it proved to be true.

“Stay with me, don’t close your eyes please I love you,” Junhui muttered as he tried to shift his way over to his lover, who laid on the cold and disgusting ground, arm stretched out as an effort to reach him. “Why did you protect me? This isn’t fair, you can’t leave me first,” Junhui sobbed as he managed to intertwine their fingers for the last time, “wherever you go, I’ll come with you.” 

With his last breath, Wonwoo gasped out his last words which would then come to seal his fate, “I’ll see you, in the next life because this one wasn’t enough.” 

Junhui passed on a mere three hours after Wonwoo had, refusing to leave his side and choosing the lay down next to him on the hard cement floor as he slowly bled out.

**Author's Note:**

> hello^^ if you’re reading this then thank you for putting through this random promt I had at literally 2am! inspired by the lyrics and also some other fics ive read, I hope you’ll enjoy this fic!! ♡


End file.
